Process control systems are widely used in factories and/or plants in which products are manufactured or processes are controlled (e.g., chemical manufacturing, power plant control, etc.). Process control systems are also used in the harvesting of natural resources such as, for example, oil and gas drilling and handling processes, etc. In fact, virtually any manufacturing process, resource harvesting process, etc. can be automated through the application of one or more process control systems. It is believed the process control systems will eventually be used more extensively in agriculture as well.
Process control systems, like those used in chemical, petroleum or other processes, typically include one or more centralized or decentralized process controllers communicatively coupled to at least one host or operator workstation and to one or more process control and instrumentation devices, such as field devices, via analog, digital or combined analog/digital buses. Field devices, which may be, for example valves, valve positioners, switches, transmitters, and sensors (e.g., temperature, pressure and flow rate sensors), perform functions within the process such as opening or closing valves and measuring process parameters. The process controller receives signals indicative of process measurements or process variables made by or associated with the field devices and/or other information pertaining to the field devices, uses this information to implement a control routine and then generates control signals which are sent over one or more of the buses to the field devices to control the operation of the process. Information from the field devices and the controller is typically made available to one or more applications executed by an operator workstation to enable an operator to perform desired functions with respect to the process, such as viewing the current state of the process, modifying the operation of the process, etc.
The various devices within the process plant may be interconnected in physical and/or logical groups to create a logical process, such as a control loop. Likewise, a control loop may be interconnected with other control loops and/or devices to create sub-units. A sub-unit may be interconnected with other sub-units to create a unit, which in turn, may be interconnected with other units to create an area. Process plants generally include interconnected areas, and business entities generally include process plants which may be interconnected. As a result, a process plant includes numerous levels of hierarchy having interconnected assets, and a business enterprise may include interconnected process plants. In other words, assets related to a process plant, or process plants themselves, may be grouped together to form assets at higher levels.
The manner in which process control systems are implemented has evolved over the years. Older generations of process control systems were typically implemented using dedicated, centralized hardware and hard-wired connections. However, modern process control systems are typically implemented using a highly distributed network of workstations, intelligent controllers, smart field devices, and the like, some or all of which may perform a portion of an overall process control strategy or scheme. In particular, most modern process control systems include smart field devices and other process control components that are communicatively coupled to each other and/or to one or more process controllers via one or more digital data buses. In addition to smart field devices, modern process control systems may also include analog field devices such as, for example, 4-20 milliamp (mA) devices, 0-10 volts direct current (VDC) devices, etc., which are typically directly coupled to controllers as opposed to a shared digital data bus or the like.
In a typical industrial or process plant, a distributed control system (DCS) is used to control many of the industrial processes performed at the plant. The plant may have a centralized control room having a computer system with user input/output (I/O), a disc I/O, and other peripherals known in the computing art with one or more process controllers and process I/O subsystems communicatively connected to the centralized control room. Additionally, one or more field devices are typically connected to the I/O subsystems and to the process controllers to implement control and measurement activities within the plant. While the process I/O subsystem may include a plurality of I/O ports connected to the various field devices throughout the plant, the field devices may include various types of analytical equipment, silicon pressure sensors, capacitive pressure sensors, resistive temperature detectors, thermocouples, strain gauges, limit switches, on/off switches, flow transmitters, pressure transmitters, capacitance level switches, weigh scales, transducers, valve positioners, valve controllers, actuators, solenoids, indicator lights or any other device typically used in process plants.
As used herein, the term “field device” encompasses these devices, as well as any other device that performs a function in a control system. In any event, field devices may include, for example, input devices (e.g., devices such as sensors that provide status signals that are indicative of process control parameters such as, for example, temperature, pressure, flow rate, etc.), as well as control operators or actuators that perform actions in response to commands received from controllers and/or other field devices.
Traditionally, analog field devices have been connected to the controller by two-wire twisted pair current loops, with each device connected to the controller by a single two-wire twisted pair. Analog field devices are capable of responding to or transmitting an electrical signal within a specified range. In a typical configuration, it is common to have a voltage differential of approximately 20-25 volts between the two wires of the pair and a current of 4-20 mA running through the loop. An analog field device that transmits a signal to the control room modulates the current running through the current loop, with the current being proportional to the sensed process variable.
Historically, most traditional field devices have had either a single input or a single output that was directly related to the primary function performed by the field device. For example, the only function implemented by a traditional analog resistive temperature sensor is to transmit a temperature by modulating the current flowing through the two-wire twisted pair, while the only function implemented by a traditional analog valve positioner is to position a valve somewhere between a fully open and a fully closed position based on the magnitude of the current flowing through the two-wire twisted pair.
More recently, field devices that are part of hybrid systems become available that superimpose digital data on the current loop used to transmit analog signals. One such hybrid system is known in the control art as the Highway Addressable Remote Transducer (HART) protocol. The HART system uses the magnitude of the current in the current loop to send an analog control signal or to receive a sensed process variable (as in the traditional system), but also superimposes a digital carrier signal upon the current loop signal. This enables two-way field communication to take place and makes it possible for additional information beyond just the normal process variable to be communicated to/from a smart field instrument. Generally, the digital carrier signal is used to send secondary and diagnostic information and is not used to realize the primary control function of the field device. Examples of information provided over the digital carrier signal include secondary process variables, diagnostic information (including sensor diagnostics, device diagnostics, wiring diagnostics, and process diagnostics), operating temperatures, a sensor temperature, calibration information, device ID numbers, materials of construction, configuration or programming information, etc. Accordingly, a single hybrid field device may have a variety of input/output data points generating a variety of input/output variables and may implement a variety of functions.
More recently, a newer control protocol has been defined by the Instrument Society of America (ISA). The new protocol is generally referred to as Fieldbus, and is specifically referred to as SP50, which is as acronym for Standards and Practice Subcommittee 50. Fieldbus is a nonproprietary open standard and is now prevalent in the industry and, as such, many types of Fieldbus devices have been developed and are in use in process plants. Because Fieldbus devices are used in addition to other types of field devices, such as HART and 4-20 mA devices, with a separate support and I/O communication structure associated with each of these different types of devices.
Newer smart field devices, which are typically all digital in nature, have maintenance modes and enhanced functions that are not accessible from or compatible with older control systems. Even when all components of a distributed control system adhere to the same standard (such as the Fieldbus standard), one manufacturer's control equipment may not be able to access the secondary functions or secondary information provided by another manufacturer's field devices.
Thus, one particularly important aspect of process control system design involves the manner in which field devices are communicatively coupled to each other, to controllers and to other systems or devices within a process control system or a process plant. In general, the various communication channels, links and paths that enable the field devices to function within the process control system are commonly collectively referred to as an input/output (I/O) communication network. One development in communicating process control information between various systems, devices and components within a process control system is object linking and embedding (OLE) for process control (OPC) which provides a mechanism that eliminates the need for individual custom communications software drivers that convey real time process control data between the systems, devices and components of a process control system. As is well known, OPC is based on Microsoft object linking and embedding (OLE) technology, which provides a common interface for the various systems, devices and components making up a process control system. OPC further defines an application programming interface (API) for different process control systems to exchange information. As such, OPC has been used as an industry standard to I/O communications within and among process control systems. Typically, each of the systems, devices and components of the process control system includes an OPC communication layer and, thus, speaks a common standardized language for purposes of conveying process control information.
Further, the communication network topology and physical connections or paths used to implement an I/O communication network can have a substantial impact on the robustness or integrity of field device communications, particularly when the I/O communications network is subjected to environmental factors or conditions associated with the process control system. For example, many industrial control applications subject field devices and their associated I/O communication networks to harsh physical environments (e.g., high, low or highly variable ambient temperatures, vibrations, corrosive gases or liquids, etc.), difficult electrical environments (e.g., high noise environments, poor power quality, transient voltages, etc.), etc. In any case, environmental factors can compromise the integrity of communications between one or more field devices, controllers, etc. In some cases, such compromised communications could prevent the process control system from carrying out its control routines in an effective or proper manner, which could result in reduced process control system efficiency and/or profitability, excessive wear or damage to equipment, dangerous conditions that could damage or destroy equipment, building structures, the environment and/or people, etc.
In order to minimize the effect of environmental factors and to assure a consistent communication path, I/O communication networks used in process control systems have historically been hardwired networks, with the wires being encased in environmentally protected materials such as insulation, shielding and conduit. Also, the field devices within these process control systems have typically been communicatively coupled to controllers, workstations, and other process control system components using a hardwired hierarchical topology in which non-smart field devices are directly coupled to controllers using analog interfaces such as, for example, 4-20 mA, 0-10 VDC, etc. hardwired interfaces or I/O boards. Smart field devices, such as Fieldbus devices, are also coupled via hardwired digital data busses, which are coupled to controllers via smart field device interfaces.
While hardwired I/O communication networks can initially provide a robust I/O communication network, their robustness can be seriously degraded over time as a result of environmental stresses (e.g., corrosive gases or liquids, vibration, humidity, etc.). For example, contact resistances associated with the I/O communication network wiring may increase substantially due to corrosion, oxidation and the like. In addition, wiring insulation and/or shielding may degrade or fail, thereby creating a condition under which environmental electrical interference or noise can more easily corrupt the signals transmitted via the I/O communication network wires. In some cases, failed insulation may result in a short circuit condition that results in a complete failure of the associated I/O communication wires.
Additionally, hardwired I/O communication networks are typically expensive to install, particularly in cases where the I/O communication network is associated with a large industrial plant or facility that is distributed over a relatively large geographic area, for example, an oil refinery or chemical plant that consumes several acres of land. In many instances, the wiring associated with the I/O communication network must span long distances and/or go through, under or around many structures (e.g., walls, buildings, equipment, etc.) Such long wiring runs typically involve substantial amounts of labor, material and expense. Further, such long wiring runs are especially susceptible to signal degradation due to wiring impedances and coupled electrical interference, both of which can result in unreliable communications.
Moreover, such hardwired I/O communication networks are generally difficult to reconfigure when modifications or updates are needed. Adding a new field device typically requires the installation of wires between the new field device and a controller. Retrofitting a process plant in this manner may be very difficult and expensive due to the long wiring runs and space constraints that are often found in older process control plants and/or systems. High wire counts within conduits, equipment and/or structures interposing along available wiring paths, etc., may significantly increase the difficulty associated with retrofitting or adding field devices to an existing system. Exchanging an existing field device with a new device having different field wiring requirements may present the same difficulties in the case where more and/or different wires have to be installed to accommodate the new device. Such modifications may often result in significant plant downtime.
Due to the expense in implementing and maintaining such I/O communications, any benefit resulting from the deployment and utilization of I/O devices such as sensors, actuators, etc. is balanced against the cost. As a result, I/O devices are often selectively deployed only in key points of the process control system in order to reduce cost. While more important or critical process control information is collected, there remains a vast amount of non-critical process control information that is not collected or utilized by the process control system, but which, nonetheless, could be useful to tools of the process control system, such as diagnostic applications, process operations, maintenance, business functions, etc. or generally useful to anyone involved in the process control system such as a maintenance person, a process control operator or a business person. Accordingly, not all process control information is collected by the process control system and optimal control is not achieved.
Wireless I/O communication networks have been used to alleviate some of the difficulties associated with hardwired I/O networks, and to alleviate the costs involved in deploying sensors and actuators within the process control system. Wireless I/O communication networks have also been suggested for process control systems and portions thereof that are relatively inaccessible or inhospitable for hardwire I/O communication networks. For example, Shepard et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/156,215 entitled “Wireless Architecture And Support For Process Control Systems” and filed Jun. 17, 2005, the contents of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein, discloses that relatively inexpensive wireless mesh networks may be deployed within a process control system, either alone or in combination with point-to-point communications, to produce a robust wireless communication network that can be easily set up, configured, changed and monitored, to thereby make the wireless communication network more robust, less expensive and more reliable.
Aside from the process control system, mesh networks may be deployed outside the realm of the process control system as an inexpensive communications system for collecting other non-critical data, such as auxiliary data that the process control system does not or cannot access within its own scope. Such auxiliary data may include anything outside of the process control system, such as control room light switches, stock prices, weather forecasts, etc. However, such auxiliary data, or other data from a mesh network may not be collected by the process control system, because it may not be possible to deploy an I/O device for the process control system.
Whether a mesh network is deployed in a process control system, or as a separate network outside the realm of a process control system, the process control system can only communication with I/O devices that it understands. This may not be the case with input/output data points in a mesh network. While OPC may provide a uniform process control interface for I/O devices within the process control system, OPC is not always amenable to I/O devices outside the process control system. Thus, while mesh networks may help to alleviate the costs and logistical difficulties involved with deploying I/O devices in a process control system and further help to access auxiliary data generally outside the realm of a process control system, communication between the mesh network and the process control system may remain problematic without a mechanism to merge the mesh network data into the process control system.